Novel self-contained pressurized and portable tank systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,874 and 5,628,431 whereby dissimilar agricultural chemicals can be stored separately of one another, yet are mixed at a selected ratio in response to transferal of the chemicals to crop applicator equipment. More specifically, such previously proposed tank systems include at least two fluid-isolated holding compartments (e.g., separate tank units or a dividing wall within the tank interior space) for holding a respective one of the dissimilar liquid chemicals.
A manifold assembly associated with such previously proposed tank systems defines respective channels for the liquid chemicals and for pressurizing fluid supplied from a source thereof. The liquid and pressurizing fluid channels are fluid-connected to each of the holding compartments. A pressurizing supply conduit fluid-connects the source of pressurizing fluid to the pressurizing fluid channel, while liquid supply risers respectively fluid-connect the liquid chemicals contained in each of the holding compartments to the liquid channel defined by the manifold assembly. A liquid discharge port fluid-connects the liquid channel defined by the manifold assembly. As a result, the liquid chemicals within each of the holding compartments are forcibly introduced by means of the pressurizing fluid therewithin into the liquid channel defined by the manifold assembly and are mixed with one another within the liquid channel prior to discharge through the discharge port.